gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum Knights
Spectrum Knights is an upcoming-RPG games. It will be in PS4, Xbox, and WiiU but; developers and publishers are unknown. Sypnosis 6 girls from the Prism Family live in the planet earth until, an alien army known as the "Voids" trying to conquer it. With the power of the sacred gems in their hearts, they turned into Spectrum Knights and will defeat the Voids. Plot Beginning In a planet called Shardia, there was a war between Shardians and the Voids. Until the king uses the ultimate weapon to annihilate the planet. Since the Void King uses the weapon, planet Shardia was destroyed. However, one Shardian survive and escape the attack by using a spacepod. Crystal Prism, the princess of the Shardia, was unconsious and was holding unknown amount of gems. Next day in the planet Earth in 1991, the pod landed in the public of New York, USA. The government decided to call out the army to check it out. As one of the soldier open the pod, they saw Crystal laying down, injured and weak. She slowly open her eyes to see them and whispered, "Help.....me..." The soldier heard what she said, so he called out for help and send her to get healed. Few days later, Crystal revealed herself to government. It was spread on TV, internet, and even worldwide about this phenomenon. She said that her planet was in war with Void. The people doesn't believe her and think was a joke, until one Void monster landed in the planet. The army was trying to kill until, Crystal did it instead. So, the government and the public believed her. With the government's permission, Crystal will protect planet Earth as her new home. Spectrum Knights were born In 1996; 5 years after battling with the Voids, Crystal was checking on the gems that the government was protecting cause of her promise. She said her parents give them before she left. She doesn't know about them, so many of the scientists doing their research about them. Until one day, one of the gems which is the Diamond gem turned out crazy. It shoot so many powers that it's unstoppable. Until few seconds later, the diamond gem turned into a white orb of light and vanished revealing a baby. After that, the doctors check the baby and reveals to be a girl. But surprisely, she has a gem as her heart instead. Crystal was shocked about it, but then realized it's a miracle for her. Some of the people think that it will happen to the other gems want her to put them into an orphanage. But, Crystal doesn't want too because she doesn't want anyone to used their powers when they grow up causing a catastrophe. Few days later, she then got married with the soldier she first saw and who saved her. Jerry Everfield, lieutenant of the US Army. And day by day, the rest of the gems born into female infants. She named her first daughter, Diamond Prism. Void Invasion In 2020, 6 girls were living their normal lives, but still waiting for a fight against the Void. Until one day, a giant squid-looking ship landed on the pacific seas. It was the Void and they're planning a invasion. The prince of Void, Emptio, wanted to conquer planet Earth to create his own. The girls heard about this as they help with the government to stop Emptio. However, they saw something that shocks them. Emptio has the 7 spectrum orbs which were their other sisters' power who were been stolen by the Voids. So, it's up to 6 girls to protect their planet and get back the orbs. Characters Playable *Ruby Prism *Amber Prism *Citrine Prism *Emerald Prism *Sapphire Prism *Amethyst Prism Unlockable *Rubel Prism *Morgan Prism *Diamond Prism Supportive Family *Crystal Prism *Jerry Everfield *Garnet Prism *Jasper Prism *Peridot Prism *Aquamarie Prism *Azura Prism Friends *Richard Almendez *Abby Wilson *Henry Chang *Lily Jackson *Roger Hendricks *Thomas Gerryson The Voids *Emptio *Diablo *Karkrus Gameplay Explore You can travel around the lands of United States of America. But, they're only 8 cities that were available: *New York City, New York *Los Angeles, California *Houston, Texas *Miami, Florida *Chicago, Illinois *Honolulu, Hawaii *Las Vegas, Nevada *Washington, D.C You can explore the cities and buy tons of stuff. Like clothes, accessories, and of course food. You can talk to people and families which some of them gives you task mission. You can travel early day and late night, however you need to sleep to gain energy. Without getting some sleep, you'll lost few of your energy which will be bad for your battles. Battle In battle, you need skills to fight The Voids. Each of the colors have attributes. Red is Fire, Orange is Earth, Yellow is Light, Green is Wind and Nature, Blue is Water and Ice, and Purple is Thunder and Undead. When your in battle, you select 3 spectrum knights to deploy. They're types from each Specturm Knights: *Slashers, that equips blades *Shooters, that equips fire arms *Staffsmans, that equips staff-like weapons *Brutes, that equips heavy weapons *Arcanes, that equips magic-like weapons *Brawlers, that equips blunt weapons or uses their own body as a weapon Clothing While in the explore mode, you can change clothes or a set whatever you like to give off some sexiness and cuteness. Food Buying food in restaurants, food trucks, or stores will give you boost depending on what status. Mini-Games You can play mini-games from each cities. Mini-games will be up coming soon. Interact Interact with people, buildings, or monuments in order to get task missions and a cutscenes. Trivia *The Spectrum Knights' names are based on gemstones. This is not a rip-off of Steven Universe. *This game has some related game style like the colors are based from a color wheel. *The Spectrum Knight girls are mixed with magical girl anime like Sailor Moon, with a little touch of western persona, and a Kpop girl group appearance. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RPG Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games